


HAMBRE

by Zoey_Namine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate universe asylum, Asylum Nurse Yuuri Katsuki, Asylum Patient Victor Nikiforov, Asylum Patient Yuri Plisetsky, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble, Gore, Horror, M/M, Necrophilia, Schizophrenia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoey_Namine/pseuds/Zoey_Namine
Summary: De pronto, lo sintió. Una molesta sensación en su estómago, que se fue haciendo más insistente con las horas que pasaba allí, en medio de la oscuridad, parado.Tenía hambre.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 4





	HAMBRE

#  Único 

Poco o nada pudo ver al abrir sus ojos; sin embargo, una vez sus sentidos fueron despertando del letargo que el sueño producía, todo lo desagradable de la estancia lo golpeó brutalmente.

Estaba acostado sobre un viejo y maloliente catre, que tenía manchas oscuras de desconocido proceder y agujeros en la desgastada tela. Su improvisada cama se encontraba ubicada junto a la pared derecha de la mohosa habitación, una ventana sellada con tablas de madera roída por termitas era el único contacto con el exterior y las rendijas delgadas la única entrada de luz lunar que proveía la escasa iluminación.

Lentamente, y con cada parte de su cuerpo reclamándole con pulsadas de dolor sus movimientos, se levantó del lecho. Suspiró cansinamente y se quitó la camisa mojada de una oscura y putrefacta sustancia, caminó con pasos torpes y vacilantes hacia el armario de madera fermentada y abrió las viejas puertas de éste.

El chillido de la madera fue escalofriante.

Cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño meneó su cabeza ligeramente, intentando apartar así el fuerte mareo que le sobrevino de repente. Escogió aleatoriamente una de la blancas camisas manga largas, idéntica a la que antes usaba y se la colocó con movimientos torpes. Cerró la puerta del closet y caminó hacia el centro de la habitación donde se quedó parado largos minutos en la penumbra.

De pronto, lo sintió. Una molesta sensación en su estómago, que se fue haciendo más insistente con las horas que pasaba allí, en medio de la oscuridad, parado. Escuchando a sus hermanas discutir sin sentido

Tenía **_hambre._**

Con muchas voces diciéndole que hacer, se encaminó a paso lento y torpe a la puerta y con estoicos movimientos la abrió, no se perturbó por el chillido de la vieja madera, ni por el fétido olor que había en el aire.

Y que, sin duda, le dio tanta **_hambre._**

Los fríos y oscuros pasillos del lugar estaban solitarios, las paredes mohosas, el suelo de madera tenía manchas oscuras de liquido pegajoso y negro, a cada paso que daba la madera débil protestaba con un fuerte chirrido que se escuchaba por todo el pasillo.

Él siguió caminando, pasando sin interés cada puerta que sabía era una habitación inservible de visitar. En ellas no había nada que pudiera calmar su hambre.

Al finalizar el pasillo, las molestas escaleras fueron su nuevo reto, bajarlas siempre había sido una odisea, y además al final de ellas había una gotera que manchaba su platinado cabello de un horrible líquido negro que luego tenia de lamer para así poder limpiarlo.

Sin nada que pudiese hacer para evitarlo, se dejó consumir por la oscuridad del rincón de las escaleras y bajó con lentitud los primeros siete escalones; al llegar al octavo escuchó el esperado y fastidioso goteo.

_"Que molesto"_ Pensó, hastiado y gruñó mirando hacia arriba—¿Cuándo dejarás de derretirte? 

Cansado de esperar respuesta, ignoró al colgado cadáver que se mecía boca abajo con la garganta abierta de par en par. Avanzó dejando que la sangre manchará una vez más su largo cabello y sus pies chapotearan en el líquido putrefacto ubicado en el noveno, décimo, undécimo y duodécimo escalón.

Finalmente llegó al primer piso, y para ese entonces su estomago rugía muy fuerte, cada vez tenía más hambre y las voces se lo reclamaban con fuerza.

Ya con la paciencia hecha añicos, avanzó por el pasillo idéntico al anterior, ignorando una vez más las habitaciones que para nada le interesaban, sin tomar en cuenta las personas tontamente dormidas en el suelo y que también parecían derretirse.

_"Que idiotas"_ Gruñó la más insistente voz en su cabeza. _"Al menos pudieron buscarse una cama, o dormirse boca abajo"._

Entretenido con la pelea de las voces siguió las oscuras huellas de negro líquido seco ubicados en el suelo, cuando dio vuelta a la esquina tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos con molestia.

La luz tenue y dorada insistía en irritar sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad, pero nada se podía hacer, así que caminó con entusiasmo hasta la puerta entreabierta de donde provenía la luz. Una vez empujada la vieja madera, pudo entrar al comedor, el aroma era delicioso.

_"Siempre es delicioso"_ Se quejó una de las voces.

Y entre todas estaban de acuerdo, era un olor que les daba hambre.

Justo en el medio de la habitación iluminada por velas se encontraba una larga mesa de madera podrida, sobre ella una variada cantidad de manjares de días eran expuestos, esperando ser comidos.

De todas las sillas vacías una de ellas era ocupada, y la persona sentada en ella estaba ya comiendo. Ignoró cada cadáver desperdigado por el suelo y toda mancha negra salpicada en el suelo acercándose a la mesa. A Victor no le molestó en lo absoluto que Yurio hubiese comenzado a comer sin él, así que pasó por su lado sin decirle nada, el rubio de ojos perdidos, entonces, continuó devorando sin importarle la nueva presencia en la habitación.

—¿Qué comeremos hoy para la cena, Yurio?—Preguntó con entusiasmada voz rasposa mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa.

El muchacho nunca abrió la boca y nunca dejó caer en la mesa el dígito que estaba masticando, sin embargo, Víctor lo vio frunciendo el seño y lo escuchó responder.

"Pierna de cerdo en salsa roja, viejo."

—¿Sabe bien?

_"Sabe a Katsudon."_

—¿Él no ha dicho nada?.

_"No. Salúdalo antes de comer."_

—Tienes razón.

Así que levantándose en la silla caminó lentamente sobre la mesa hasta llegar al centro. Allí, colgado de sus desencajados brazos, con la mirada perdida y una mueca horrorizada, el torso ensangrentado del enfermero Yuuri le dijo hola al platinado. Víctor sonrió, ese chico siempre le había gustado y era muy amable al tratarlo, así que fue condescendiente con él, también. Victor besó en la boca al medio cadáver en avanzado estado de putrefacción y, como ordenó una de las voces, lamió su nublado ojo derecho, saboreando. Cumplida su tarea, bajó de la mesa y se volvió a sentar. Observó a Yurio coger con la boca otro pedazo de maloliente carne y seguir cenando, imposibilitado de usar sus manos gracias a la camisa de fuerza.

Finalmente tomó un pedazo de pierna mutilada del lindo Yuuri y comenzó a saciar, por fin, _su hambre._

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, Gracias por leer <3.


End file.
